


First Love

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, future!Au, semi!canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta pertama.<br/>Hal yang sulit untuk dipermainkan.<br/>Hal yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.<br/>Dan,<br/>Hal tersulit untuk dilupakan.<br/>"Seijuurou-kun, walau kisah kita tidak berakhir manis, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenangmu dalam hatiku, kan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> semi song-fic (?) tapi nggak gitu juga (?) ah saya nggak ngerti dah pokoknya saya ngebet bikin ini ketika denger lagu First Love-nya Utada Hikaru dan keinget Teikou-arc #ngacir

Suara sopran dan bariton berpadu harmoni. Denting piano yang berasal dari permainan lincah jari-jari pria bersurai biru langit mengalunkan melodi penutup dari duet piano- _vocal_  dan gitar- _vocal,_  menjadi alunan musik terakhir yang menghiasi indera pendengaran kedua pihak sebelum ruangan putih berukuran empat meter kali empat meter itu kehilangan melodinya, dan menyadarkan para empu yang tengah larut akan dunia mereka sendiri.

Suara terengah-engah, yang kemudian dialihkan menjadi tarikan napas yang dalam dan dikeluarkan sebagai hembusan panjang selama beberapa kali mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya. Pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu membuka iris  _bluebaby_ nya. Partitur musik yang menjadi pemandangan pertama setelah kedua kelopak mata itu menampakkan kembali iris biru cerah tersebut, di nomorduakan. Pandangan Tetsuya tertuju pada gadis manis yang tengah meneguk habis sebotol air mineral dengan ganas.

"Seinnya-chan masa baru segitu sudah kelelahan? Bagaimana jika  _training camp_ nanti? Jangan katakan padaku kau akan dipulangkan dalam jangka waktu sehari karena tidak kuat."

Godaan separuh sindiran halus Tetsuya ditanggapi dengan gembungan pipi gadis manis berambut coklat muda itu. " _Mou!_ Itu karena suara  _Okaa-san_ yang kadang susah disamakan! Seinya kelelahan mengejarnya. Dan jangan harap aku akan dipulangkan dalam waktu sehari dari rentetan acara yang dilaksanakan seminggu itu,  _Okaa-san._ Aku bukan anak memalukan yang akan bernasib seperti itu!"

Gerutuan gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu menyulut tarikan kecil di sudut bibir Tetsuya. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari kursi  _upright,_ atau biasa disebut sebagai piano dinding berwarna putih yang berada di bagian barat ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju satu set sofa yang dilengkapi dengan meja berwarna krem sembari membalas gerutuan gadis tersebut.

"Oh ya?  _Okaa-san_  tidak menerima alasan macam itu, Seinnya-chan. Lagipula,  _Okaa-san_ bukanlah bibit penyanyi berbakat sepertimu dan teman-teman  _training camp_ -mu nanti. Dengan  _Okaa-san_ saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana dengan mereka yang nanti akan bersamamu selama seminggu? Apa kau yakin, mereka tidaklah lebih bagus daripada  _Okaa-san_ mu ini? Jika iya, kau salah sangka, Seinnya-chan," ceramah Tetsuya panjang lebar. Merebahkan dirinya pada sofa panjang dan menyeruput teh  _marrocant mint_ yang ia sediakan tadi sebelum memulai duet dengan sang putri.

"Tidak tidak tidak,  _Okaa-san._ Bukan seperti itu maksudku." kunciran bergaya  _pony-tail_ itu bergoyang-goyang seiring gadis kecil buah cinta Kuroko Tetsuya dan Ogiwara Shigehiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya secara berlawanan, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan akan pendapat pribadi ibunya mengenai tingkahnya malam itu.

"Lalu?"

" _Okaa-san,_  aku yakin belum ada yang bisa menghayati lagunya sepertimu. Di tengah situasi di mana konsentrasimu sendiri sudah terbagi antara iringan piano dan nyanyian yang harus  _Okaa-san_ lafalkan tadi, bagaimana penghayatan bisa dilakukan sebaik tadi? Bagaimana bisa,  _Okaa-san_?" ceroscos Seinnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi piano, bersama dengan gitar yang masih ia pangku.

Hati Tetsuya sedikit mencelos, mendengar ungkapan jujur dari putri semata wayangnya itu, Iris biru langit turunan darinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan bertanya-tanya. Sukses menghanyutkan pikiran pria yang memakai  _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hijau tua itu dalam dilema masa lalunya.

Rasa penasaran yang makin-makin mulai menghampiri putri dari keluarga Ogiwara itu.

Oke, latihan hari ini,  _fix_ ibunya sudah mengejutkannya dengan tiga hal yang sangat jarang ia temui sehari-hari.

Pertama, saat duet tadi, ketika ia minta untuk diiringi lagu  _First Love_  milik Utada Hikaru, tumben sekali sang ibu memiliki  _urge_  untuk menyanyi bersama dengannya, biasanya ibunya hanya sebagai pengiring dan tukang kritik, ia yang bernyanyi solo dan memainkan bagian gitar.

Kedua, ketika selesai bernyanyi, biasanya ia akan dicekoki dengan satu ceramah panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana harusnya ia bernyanyi di bagian A, betapa tidak harmonisnya perpaduan suaranya dan denting piano tadi, di mana harusnya ia menempatkan vibra suara, bagaimana harusnya petikan gitar di bagian tertentu lebih halus atau lebih keras agar tidak terpendam oleh melodi yang dihasilkan alat musik bertuts banyak itu, dan yang terakhir adalah mengenai sebagai seorang gadis, ada baiknya untuk selalu menjaga penampilan, keringat pun jika menetes terlalu banyak sang ibu biasanya suka cerewet dan memaksanya untuk mengelapnya di tempat.

Tapi sekarang?

Tidak ada ceramah tentang teknik yang seharusnya ia gunakan di bagian-bagian tertentu, dan tidak ada ceramah mengenai penampilan, padahal saat ini penampilannya sudah acak-acakan. Hawa musim panas memang gila. Pada pukul sembilan malam seperti sekarang pun, hawa panas tetap menyengat, seakan-akan  _air conditioner_ yang dinyalakan dengan suhu dua puluh lima derajat tidak mempan untuk memberi rasa sejuk. Oh, tambahan juga, ia baru selesai dengan urusan klub pukul tujuh petang tadi dan ketika tiba di rumah pukul setengah delapan, ia langsung menyeret ibunya ke kamar dan latihan. Tidak heran sekarang poninya yang bermodel belah samping sudah lepek oleh keringat, di bawa ke atas untuk dijepit, menghindari jerawat tumbuh di dahinya akibat poni yang basah oleh keringat.

_"Okaa-san?"_

"Ogiwara Seinnya, kenapa kau memilih lagu itu untuk berlatih hari ini?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari ibunya membuat Seinnya memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ini dia keanehan ketiga. Ibunya malah memberodolinya dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh seperti ini. Biasanya  _minor things_ macam ini tidak pernah ditanyakan. Ia meminta lagu A, sang ibu langsung setuju dan berlatih tanpa ada ba-bi-bu tentang asal-usul "kenapa-harus-lagu-ini".

"Er… Karena lagu ini manis dan memiliki arti yang dalam dan cocok digunakan untuk melatih penghayatan lagu seperti yang dipesankan  _sensei_ tadi?" Seinnya melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Tetsuya menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya, menimbulkan bunyi  _klak_  ketika cangkir keramik beradu dengan meja berbahan kaca tebal.

"Lalu, apa Seinnya sendiri sudah mengetahui arti terpendam dari lagu itu? Untuk menghayati sebuah lagu, setidaknya kau perlu memahami apa yang terjadi, apa pesan penulis di lagu tersebut dan memposisikan dirimu sebagai sang aktor yang bercerita dalam lagu tersebut." Seinnya sedikit bersyukur dalam hati. Ceramah panjang ibunya mengenai ini membuktikan bahwa keanehan ibunya hari ini sudah selesai dan ia kembali ke sikap normalnya.

"Uhm, sudah, mungkin?"

Kali ini Tetsuya tersenyum. Seinnya mulai merinding. Keanehan ibunya belum berakhir ternyata. Setelah ini mungkin ia harus mengadu pada ayahnya mengenai hal ini. Yang biasanya ceramah dengan wajah datar macam triplek sekarang malah banyak tersenyum dan terkadang ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah.

Seperti menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Bukannya Seinnya tidak suka. Hanya saja,

Aneh.

Pemandangan Tetsuya melambaikan tangan pada putrinya dan mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong disebelahnya ditangkap oleh iris biru langit Seinnya. Baiklah, ia akan ke sana dan menaruh secercah harapan bahwa keanehan sang ibu hari ini bisa terjawab. Lantas gadis itu menaruh kembali gitar klasiknya ke  _stand_ gitar yang terletak di sebelah piano dan berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Hup."

Gadis cilik yang memiliki bentuk muka mirip Tetsuya ini membuat suara kecil ketika menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa empuk. Baju sekolah yang masih ia gunakan langsung menjadi agak kusut karena tingkah sembrononya. Ia langsung memeluk ibunya dan membuat Tetsuya sendiri nyaris limbung dengan tingkah lugunya. Hei, gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu memiliki berat tubuh yang cukup membuat keseimbangan Tetsuya sendiri agak terganggu ketika diberi beban secara tiba-tiba. Pria itu kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan putrinya. "Seinnya-chan, apakah kau pernah mendengar kata,  _First Love_ , seperti judul lagu itu?"

"Uhm. Dalam artian cinta pertama? Pernah  _okaa-san._ Beberapa orang temanku pernah bercerita tentang pengalaman  _first love_ mereka terhadap seseorang," jawab Seinnya lugu. Tetsuya terkekeh pelan lagi. Ternyata putrinya yang baru menginjak jenjang kedua dari sekolah menengah pertama itu sudah pernah menjadi ' _teman curhat_ ' temannya.

Tetsuya kemudian menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar bercat biru muda tersebut sebelum lanjut berbincang-bincang dengan putrinya.

"Namun, apakah Seinnya sudah paham, arti cinta pertama pada lagu ini seperti apa? Bagaimana kesan mendalam sang penulis lagu terhadap cinta pertamanya di lagu ini?"

Gelengan pelan dari putrinya menggelitik dada Tetsuya yang dijadikan tempat bersender.

Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Seinnya untuk bangun dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Seinnya-chan. Cinta pertama, adalah sesuatu yang paling berkesan dalam hidup seseorang. Ialah pengalaman pertama mereka merasakan sebuah perasaan manis bernama cinta. Cinta, rasa sayang, dan rasa nyaman terhadap orang lain yang bukan bagian dari hidup mereka sebelumnya. Perasaan sayang yang aneh, seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan orang tersebut. Padahal orang itu adalah orang asing dalam hidup kita sebelumnya."

Iris biru langit Tetsuya menatap intens putrinya yang keheranan.

"Seinnya-chan. Lagu ini memiliki arti terpendam tersendiri. Walau cinta pertama tidak selalu berhasil, namun tidak ada larangan untuk tetap menyimpan memori itu dalam hati dan diri kita. Sekarang Seinnya-chan,  _Okaa-san_ akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah tentang dua insan yang mirip dengan arti terpendam dari lagu ini. Ini lagu akan digunakan untuk acara penting ya?"

Seinnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa  _okaa-san_ nya tahu bahwa ia akan tampil secara mendadak di depan para tamu dari sekolah yang berasal dari Inggris yang kebetulan berkunjung ke sekolahnya besok, Teikou  _Chuugako._ Almamater sang ibu dulu.

"Ikatan orang tua dan anaknya kuat, Seinnya-chan. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

Fine, Okaa-san  _hari ini memang aneh. Aku harus mengadukan ini pada_ Otou-san _nanti._ Batin Seinnya sebelum ibunya memulai cerita yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

_Seijuurou-kun, walau kisah kita tidak berakhir manis, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenangmu dalam hatiku, kan?_

_**.** _

_**First Love** _

_**Disclamer: Kuroko No Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki , First Love (song) originally owned by Utada Hikaru** _

_**I don't make any commercial profit from this. The plot of this story was originally mine. Inspired by Utada Hikaru's song, "First Love"** _

_**Warning: OOC, Future! AU, Flashback semi canon (?) AkaKuro, OgiKuro, Pergantian POV yang seenak jidat** _

_**Genre: Hurt (gagal), Angst (gagal), Romance, (a little bit) family and fluff.** _

_**PS:**_ _italic: flashback, Kuroko's story ;_ _ **bold italic: Song lyrics**_ ; Normal font: Present time.

_**.** _

"Kau tahu maksud dari kalimat ini, Seinnya-chan?" Tetsuya mengambil halaman pertama dan menunjuk serentetan lirik yang terletak di baris-baris pertama di bawah sangkar berisikan not balok baris paling atas.

**_Saigo no kisu wa_ **   
**_Tabako no flavor ga shita_ **   
**_Nigakute setsunai kaori_ **

"Ng?" gadis kecil itu menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih jelas lirik yang ditunjuk ibunya. "Mmm…" Ia menaruh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dagu sebari mengerutkan keningnya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mmm… Tentang ciuman terakhir yang terasa seperti tabako, rokok? Terasa pahit?"

"Kau tahu maksudnya itu apa?"

"Kita tidak boleh ciuman dengan perokok karena rasanya akan pahit seperti lagu ini. Karena rokok mengandung substansi berbahaya seperti nikotin dan lain-lain. Asapnya menjijikkan pula. Ih,  _Okaa-san_ ini lagunya membicarakan tentang kesehatan atau cinta pertama, sih?"

Jawaban polos dar putrinya membuat Tetsuya tersenyum menahan tawa dan mencubit gemas pipi  _chuuby_ Seinnya.

"S-sakit,  _Okaa-san_ kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Haha, kalau kau mengartikannya secara eksplisit, ya, itulah artinya. Namun, kalau secara implisit bagaimana?"

Tetsuya menghela napas, "Secara tersirat, maksudku," lanjutnya sambil menyamankan posisi duduk.

Gelengan dari Seinnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai arti eksplisit dan implisit. " _Okaa-san_  memang tamatan sastra, tapi aku masih seorang anak SMP jadi tidak familiar dengan istilah-istilah tadi." Bibir Seinnya mengerucut.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang diketahui sebagai kamar pribadi putri kecilnya itu. "Artinya, ciuman terakhir kedua insan yang diceritakan di lagu itu menyimpan kenangan yang sangat sedih dan pahit untuk diingat. Sepahit rasa tabako."

_"Se-Seijuurou-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan nebulizernya?! Kau tahu sendiri alat itu sangat penting mengingat kondisimu yang seperti ini?!"_

_"Jika menggunakan ini, aku tidak bisa mencium bibirmu. Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Tetsuya."_

_"Haha. Mungkin ini lah kutukan yang aku dapatkan karena aku melanggar perkataan ayahku."_

_Dingin._

_Kaku._

_Kenapa terasa sedih?_

_Kenapa kau terasa semakin menjauh, Seijuurou-kun?_

_"Hei, jangan bersedih. Raihlah kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku menyayangimu selalu, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_Aku merasakan tubuhmu mendingin di balik sarung tangan yang aku gunakan ini.._

_Napasmu semakin melemah._

_Apa yang…_

_Kuroko tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ingatan terakhir sebelum pikirannya menjadi seburam kabut adalah seseorang langsung mendekapnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pelukan erat sebelum memaksanya keluar begitu bunyi memekakkan telinga itu memenuhi ruang ICCU._

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa** _   
_**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou** _   
_**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou** _

Kenangan itu secara tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Tetsuya.

Hari di mana ia merasakan kehilangan. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Andai Tetsuya saat itu tidak egois untuk memaksa menjenguk Seijuurou, mungkinkah cinta pertamanya itu masih bisa menjalani hidup di dunia ini sekarang?

Tetsuya ingat betul ketika ia memasuki ruangan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi, Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba melepas nebulizer yang membantunya untuk bernapas dan langsung menciumnya sambil seolah-olah mengatakan inilah yang terakhir.

Andai saja dia tidak datang ke sana. Andai saja dia bersabar.

Menunggu hingga Seijuurou dinyatakan sudah sehat.

Mungkin Seijuurou tidak akan bertindak bodoh, dan ia masih bisa hidup dan menjadi ahli waris dari Akashi Corp.

Walau jika dia hidup, Tetsuya yakin mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu setelah apa yang menimpa Seijuurou adalah kecelakaan yang melibatkan dirinya juga.

Ia yakin Akashi Masaomi akan men _blacklist_ nya dari daftar kenalan.

Tapi, dengan adanya eksistensi Seijuurou yang sehat dan bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik pun sudah cukup membuat Tetsuya sendiri bahagia.

Walau pasti terkadang Tetsuya akan terpikirkan mengenai bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou secara spesifik. Apa yang dia lakukan. Apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dan,

Masihkan Seijuurou punya waktu mengingatnya di saat dia sudah berkeluarga seperti ia sekarang?

Setidaknya, mengingat kisah manis yang sempat mereka berdua bagi, sebagai sepasang insan dimabuk cinta walau hanya sebentar?

**_You are always gonna be my love_ **   
**_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_ **   
**_I'll remember to love_ **   
**_You taught me how_ **

_"Aku menyukaimu."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya terpaku. Dua kata tadi seakan-akan menjadi magnet, menyedot sisa energi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melangkahkan tungkai ringkihnya menuju dunia luar, menatap langit malam Tokyo yang dihiasi bulan purnama._

_Suka?_

_Suka itu ambigu._

_Relatif. Tergantung persepsi yang dipegang oleh sang pengucap._

_Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingin bernasib seperti gadis remaja yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kata suka yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang itu berarti cinta._

_Tidak._

_"Ahaha. Aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun. Kau baik, ramah, dan sangat berdedikasi sebagai kapten tim basket. Sungguh kehormatan berte-"_

_"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tetsuya."_

_Suara khas anak sekolah menengah pertama yang baru mencapai akil baliq menyanggah perkataan Kuroko tadi. Sorot kedua manik_ crimson _nya menatap bocah berusia empat belas tahun yang tengah tertegun._

_"Akashi-"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Tidak, aku mencintaimu," potong Akashi cepat sambil mendekatkan jaraknya. Setengah meter adalah hasilnya._

_Grogi dan diliputi rasa syok, yang menjadi obyek pernyataan cinta akhirnya merespon. "Terlalu cepat untuk kita, yang masih bocah ingusan untuk mengucap kata cinta, Akashi-kun."_

_Kuroko menganggap Akashi masih konslet terbawa euphoria kemenangan mereka di tingkat nasional untuk yang pertama kali tempo hari._

_Tegukan ludah mengakhiri dialog bagian bocah bersurai langit musim panas._

_"Aku absolut Tetsuya. Tidak mungkin aku mengucapkkan kata-kata itu tanpa perhitungan dan pertimbangan. Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah dimabuk asmara yang gegabah mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan latar belakang suka akan wajahnya, bukan sayang."_

_"Dan aku tidak konslet jika itu anggapanmu sekarang Tetsuya."_

_Kata-kata pedas terlontar, sepuluh sentimeter jarak terhapuskan. Namun bagai disihir, Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bergerak, iris biru langitnya berbinar polos, terjerat akan tatapan manik_ crimson  _yang mengunci dunianya._

_Dehaman halus, sebuah tangan memangut telapak yang lebih mungil dan menggenggamnya hangat._

_"Kau pikir, kenapa hanya kau yang aku ijinkan untuk mengambil istirahat paling banyak selama latihan? Kau pikir, kenapa selama ini aku selalu memerintahkan Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, serta Kise dan Midorima untuk menemanimu di perjalanan pulang? Kenapa aku rela mengundurkan diri dari latihan untuk beberapa menit hanya untuk melihatmu muntah di toilet?"_

_"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu terluka, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_Hukum newton ketiga diterapkan. Tubuh Akashi Seijuurou mendekat tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya, begitu pula sebaliknya._

_Dekapan hangat dari lingkaran lengan kokoh Akashi Seijuurou menjadi sumber kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Kuroko Tetsuya di dalam gym yang mulai dingin tersebut._

_Beban sepihak diberikan oleh si pemeluk di pundak kanan Kuroko. Dagu runcing bocah bermarga Akashi itu bersentuhan dengan tulang belikat yang dipeluk, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik._

_Kuroko menghela napas._

_"Aku masih tetap bersikukuh kalau kita masih bocah untuk mengucapkan kata cinta, Akashi-kun."_

_"Hm, jangan naïf Tetsuya, aku yakin kau juga memendam perasaan yang sama denganku. Berhenti membohongi diri sendiri."_

_Pelukan Akashi semakin erat, telapak tangan Kuroko yang semula memegang udara kosong beralih meremas jas almamater Teikou Akashi, berniat untuk membalas pelukan sang kapten._

_"Aku memang naïf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak main-main dengan kata cinta."_

_"Begitu pula aku. Aku pegang janjiku kau tidak akan menyesal telah memendam perasaan kepadaku, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah tanpa ekspresi Kuroko._

_"Kalau begitu, jangan membuatku menyesali keputusan untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, Aka-Ah, Seijuurou-kun."_

_"Tidak akan Tetsuya sayang. Tidak akan. Kalau perlu, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa hanya kau yang pertama dan terakhir untukku."_

_Terukirlah sejarah di masing-masing individu yang tengah membagi kehangatan dengan sebuah pelukan kasih sayang._

_Di mana keduanya, yang sejak lama memendam sebuah rasa yang sama,akhirnya berhasil untuk menyatakannya dan menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_Cinta pertama Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Akashi Seijuurou._

_CInta pertama Akashi Seijuurou adalah Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Sangat manis._

_"Oh ngomong-ngomong. Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."_

_Kecupan manis didaratkan di pipi memerah Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum polos seakan-akan tindakannya tadi tidak menyebabkan keributan internal di pikiran kekasih barunya._

_Uluran tangan mari kita pulang, menyudahi rusuh yang tengah terjadi, provokator dari semakin derasnya aliran darah di balik pipi merona Kuroko. Oh Tuhan, ia merasa seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta._

_Pada dasarnya, memang iya. Kuroko Tetsuya sedang jatuh cinta, namun ia bukan seorang gadis._

_Pangutan tangan dua bocah bersurai merah dan biru yang malu-malu menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum_ gymnastic  _Teikou menutup aksesnya dari dunia luar dan bunyi 'klik' penanda gembok telah dipasang._

_"Seijuurou-kun, bagaimana kira-kira reaksi yang lain ketika mengetahui ini?"_

_"Hmph, aku tebak yang paling heboh adalah Kise dan Momoi. Mungkin Midorima juga, tapi dalam hati. Mengingat peringainya yang_ tsundere akut. _"_

_Keduanya menghayalkan reaksi dari pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan, kemudian memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa lepas._

_Ah, pengungkapan cinta pertama yang masih naif._

_-x-_

_"Aku tidak peduli asal kita masih menang Tetsuya. Persetan dengan latihan atau tidak. Yang penting kemenangan absolut ada di tangan kita."_

_Terkesiap._

_Tetsuya terkejut._

_Siapa yang ada di depannya ini?_

_Iris_ crimson  _yang biasanya menatapnya hangat, mengisi hari-harinya, sekarang berubah menjadi sepasang iris_ heterochrome  _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan dingin. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang ia kenal._

_"Kau siapa?" dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan ia bertanya._

_Agak kejam sebenarnya, mengingat pemuda di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri._

_Tawa sarkastik terdengar, menggema, mengerikan bagi Tetsuya._

_"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Kekasihmu, Tetsuya."_

_Merasa perlawanan dan argumen berkelanjutan tiada guna, Kuroko Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari gimnastik Teiko dengan pikiran yang merambat kemana-mana._

_Seijuurou-kunnya berubah._

_Tetsuya serasa tidak mengenal pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu._

Jalani saja. Mungkin Seijuurou-kun sedang kalut.  _Tetsuya mencoba menyemangati diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada sang sahabat masa kecil yang belakangan ini memenuhi kotak masuk dari surat elektroniknya._

_-x-_

_Tahun ketiga._

_Tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk merebut gelar juara nasional untuk yang ketiga kalinya._

_Namun…_

_Akashi Seijuurou gusar._

_Pertandingan melawan si kembar untuk yang kedua kalinya benar-benar membuatnya jengkel._

_Bedebah-bedebah sialan itu berani melukai Tetsuyanya._

Cih, beruntung babak ini sudah selesai. Kalau belum, sudah kubabat habis kalian.

_Dengan hati dongkol, Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menuju klinik, menghiraukan lingkungan sekitar. Pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu. Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Di perjalanan Seijuurou berpikir._

Kapan terakhir kali aku mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya?

_Semenjak dirinya yang lain mengambil alih tubuhnya, Seijuurou merasa perlakuannya terhadap Tetsuya semakin memburuk, entah dari segi apa. Setiap memikirkan hal itu kepalanya terasa sakit. Seakan-akan ingatannya di segel dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat oleh Akashi Seijuurou yang lain._

_Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di depan klinik yang tengah berbincang dengan Momoi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou. Menaikkan satu alis, Seijuurou mempercepat jalannya dan berhadapan dengan orang tersebut._

_"Siapa kau?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada tajam._

_"Kau kaptennya Tetsuya? Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman Tetsuya."_

_Dahi Seijuurou mengerut._

_Sok kenal sekali bocah di depannya ini._

_Memanggil Tetsuyanya dengan nama kecil pula._

_"Mau ada urusan apa dengan kekasihku?" Nada posesif kembali terdengar. Lengan disilangkan di depan dada._

_"Aku hanya ingin men-"_

_Ogiwara terdiam._

_Kekasih?_

_Tetsuya, dengan orang mengerikan macam ini?_

_Terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia dengar, Ogiwara merasa koneksi di otaknya yang menghubungkan fungsi otak dan mulutnya terputus._

_Seijuurou semakin kesal. Waktu istirahat tidak banyak dan dia sudah buang-buang waktu meladeni orang asing ini._

_"Maaf, Tetsuya butuh istirahat. Ada yang perlu disampaikan?"_

_Ogiwara akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia masih terlibat dalam pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk termenung dalam keterkejutannya. "Oh. Tolong sampaikan padanya, bahwa Meiko menang dalam semi final dan katakan padanya aku harap kita bisa bermain bersama di final nanti."_

Oh.  _Dalam hati Seijuurou merespon._

_"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan nanti,"_

_Sepeninggalan Akashi Seijuurou, Ogiwara langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendesis sesuatu,_

_"Nampaknya, aku kalah mencuri start ya, Tetsuya?"_

_Senyum miris. Kandas sudah perasaan yang ia pendam untuk sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Kandas sudah niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaan itu seusai final nanti. Cinta pertamanya-_

_Kandas._

Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya?

_-x-_

_Kuroko terbangun ketika pertengahan babak final antara Teiko dengan Meiko berlangsung._ Sekarang Ogiwara-kun sedang bermain.  _Pikiran tersebut membuat Kuroko bersemangat menonton final. Ia rindu sekali melihat sahabat kecilnya itu beraksi di lapangan basket dengan benda bulat berwarna oranye tersebut._

_Namun yang ia ekspektasikan tidak sesuai dengan realita._

_Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi beberapa orang yang beraura merasakan adanya kejanggalan di sini. Firasatnya makin memburuk melihat besarnya selisih skor antara Teiko dan Meiko._

_Tetsuya semakin khawatir melihat Ogiwara yang nampaknya terkena pukulan hebat setelah melihat selisih skor. Selesai pertandingan, ia berniat untuk menelepon sahabatnya itu._

_"Halo, Ogiwa-"_

_"Maaf Tetsuya, aku kalah. Maaf, aku tidak memenuhi janjiku."_

_"Ogi-"_

_TUT_

_TUT_

_TUT_

_Panggilan terputus._

_Belum selesai dengan urusan Ogiwara yang membuatnya kalut,_ Kiseki no Sedai  _menambah bebannya dengan pernyataan mengenai hal yang menyebabkan kondisi internal tim inti Teiko yang sudah buruk menjadi perpecahan._

_Tetsuya ingin berteriak frustasi._

_Ogiwara tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa._

_Pukulan berat berturut-turut menghantamnya telak hari ini._

_Memutuskan secara paksa koneksi panggilan dengan Tetsuya, air matanya mengalir deras._

_Ia merasa sangat menyedihkan._

_Sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung sebelum menyatakan perasaan, dan dikalahkan telak ketika berperang merebut gelar juara nasional._

_Hari yang menyedihkan._

_Cocok untuk pribadi yang menyedihkan macam dirinya._

_Tidak peduli dengan teman-teman setimnya yang memandangnya heran di perjalanan pulang, Ogiwara menundukkan kepala dan menangis dalam diam setelah memutuskan panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya._

Aku…

Menyedihkan…

_-x-_

_"Aku ingin berhenti bermain basket,"_

_Perkataan Tetsuya sukses menyita perhatian Seijuurou. Iris_ heterochrome _nya menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam._

_"Tiba-tiba sekali, kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku merasa kalian bermain basket hanya untuk kemenangan, bukan atas dasar kalian menyukai basket."_

_Dengan persiapan mental yang mantap, Tetsuya berhadapan dengan kekasihnya mengenai topik sensitive yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu. Membuatnya stres._

_Respon yang di dapat?_

_Hanya tatapan meremehkan dari iris kekasihnya._

_"Tetsuya sayang,pemikiranmu sangat kuno. Teiko, moto kita adalah kemenangan yang abadi. Menang adalah prioritas utama. Perasaan suka atau tidak adalah hal minoritas."_

_"Tapi itu yang mengikat kita berenam, Seijuurou-kun."_

_"Aku malas membicarakan hal ini, tidak penting dan sangat kuno. Jika kau tidak kuat silahkan keluar. Di tim basket Teiko kita tidak memerlukan orang lemah."_

_Tetsuya terkejut. Ternyata Seijuurounya yang dulu memang sudah berubah._

_Di mana Seijuurou yang dulu mementingkan kekompakan tim?_

_Di mana Seijuurou yang dulu memotivasinya untuk terus berkembang, menemukan potensinya dan menuntunnya hingga ia berhasil ditempatkan di s_ tring  _pertama?_

_Di mana Seijuurou yang dahulu menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari rasa suka pada Kuroko Tetsuya?_

_Di mana Akashi Seijuurounya?_

_Tetsuya merasa tertipu._

_Ia pikir, kunjungan Seijuurou ketika pertandingan dahulu di klinik adalah titik balik di mana Seijuurou kembali menjadi Seijuurou yang dulu, yang memiliki rasa peduli terhadap sekitarnya._

_Ia tertipu oleh ucapan, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu dilukai oleh kembar sialan itu," dan "Beristirahatlah, aku mencintaimu."_

_Ia tertipu itu ciuman yang didaratkan Seijuurou di keningnya saat itu._

_Tetsuya merasa sakit._

_Suara Tetsuya bergetar, "Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."_

_Akashi Seijuurou ditinggal sendirian di gimnastik yang gelap oleh Tetsuya._

_"Apanya yang cinta. Apanya yang tidak menyesal. Aku menyesal Seijuurou-kun. Hal ini mungkin tidak memberi efek berkepanjangan padamu dan yang lain. Tapi bagiku, iya. Menjadi orang tengah sekaligus memiliki perasaan khusus padamu di saat seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Pada akhirnya kita berpisah juga, Seijuurou-kun."_

_Tetsuya meringis pelan di balik pintu yang ia lontarkan tadi ambigu, namun baginya sudah cukup jelas bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan Akashi Seijuurou walau hatinya menginginkan antonimnya._

_Akashi Seijuurou termenung, meremas helai_ crimson _nya._

_"Kepribadian ganda sialan. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku."_

_Selepas pengunduran diri Kuroko Tetsuya, frekuensi mereka bertemu satu sama lain sangatlah jarang. Kuroko Tetsuya jarang terlihat di sekolah setelah masa-masa ujian selesai. Hanya momen kelulusan yang menjadi kala di mana mereka sempat bertemu._

_Di saat itu, Akashi Seijuurou sangat ingin untuk meminta maaf dan menarik Tetsuya kembali ke sisinya._

_Namun Seijuurou yang lain nampaknya lebih mendominasi tubuhnya, ia malah melontarkan kata-kata pedas dan tantangan yang mungkin akan membuat Tetsuya semakin memendam rasa kesal padanya. Seijuurou tidak akan menyebutnya benci, karena kepribadian Tetsuya yang lembut itu tidak diprogram untuk menyalurkan rasa kebencian._

_"Aku tidak akan lari lagi, Akashi-kun."_

_Itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum menempuh jalan masing-masing di kehidupan sekolah menengah atas. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis. Hanya pesan yang tidak tersampaikan, karena memilih untuk mengendap di pikiran masing-masing dan larut dengan masa depan yang akan menyongsong mereka._

'Aku akan mengembalikan Akashi-kun yang dulu, bagaimana pun caranya.'

'Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal lagi, Tetsuya. Bagaimana pun caranya.'

_-x-_

_Musim semi._

_Kuroko Tetsuya menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depan bangunan kokoh berwarna putih._

_Pemandangan siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru sepertinya yang tengah lalu lalang menyambutnya. Sementara siswa baru sibuk mengagumi sekolah baru mereka, siswa senior sibuk mempromosikan klub masing-masing._

_Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang dibaca, dengan mudah ia menyelip di antara tubuh-tubuh siswa SMA yang besar dan berhimpitan. Tubuh mungil dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis di saat seperti ini memang menguntungkan._

_Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari ketika ia mendaftarkan dirinya di klub basket_

_Di balik wajah datarnya, Tetsuya berpikir._

_Apa-apaan aksinya tadi?_

_Kalau tidak salah ingat ia sudah berkata bahwa ia ingin berhenti bermain basket._

Aku akan mengembalikan Akashi-kun yang dulu, bagaimana pun caranya.

_Kalimat tersebut secara tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya._

_Senyum kecil terulas begitu ia mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa._

_Tentu saja, tujuannya tadi adalah untuk bermain basket dengan atas dasar kecintaan pada olah raga berbola oranye tersebut._

_Dan dengan harapan, membangun tim yang kuat dan solid, yang nantinya bisa membawanya untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, cinta pertamanya yang tengah dikuasai oleh kepribadian brengsek yang mementingkan kemenangan seperti robot yang diprogram hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu._

_Haha. Walau berpisah, Akashi Seijuurou masih benar-benar mempengaruhi keputusannya walau secara tidak langsung ya._

_-x-_

_Acara Pembukaan Winter Cup._

DRRT…

DRRT…

_"Aku ingin kita semua bertemu."_

_Tetsuya terkejut melihat nama yang entah sudah sejak kapan tidak mengiriminya pesan._

Akashi Seijuurou.

_Nama yang masih mengisi hatinya._

_Tetsuya meringis pelan._

_Mau apa lagi orang ini meminta semuanya bertemu._

_Sebenarnya ia ingin-sangat rindu bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou._

_Namun dengan kondisi bahwa semuanya berkumpul? Dan mengingat kepribadian mantan kaptennya yang sekarang? Tetsuya yakin topiknya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kemenangan dan hal-hal macam itu._

_Dan Tetsuya sedang tidak ingin membahas hal macam itu. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk terdahulu._

_Bimbang._

_Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga datang. Di satu sisi hati kecilnya tidak ingin Seijuurou berpikiran buruk tentangnya._

_Ah, lagi-lagi masih terpengaruh._

_"Maaf, bolehkan aku keluar sebentar? Aku akan bertemu Akashi-kun."_

_._

_"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya."_

_Suara berat yang Tetsuya rindukan mengabsen nama mereka satu-satu persatu._

_Ingin rasanya ia langsung mendekati sosok yang berdiri angkuh itu dan menamparnya keras-keras. Ingin menyadarkannya dan mengembalikannya seperti dahulu._

_Namun itu tidak mungkin._

_Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan kata demi kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir yang pernah mengucapkan kata, "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

_-x-_

_Di saat diriku yang lain memerintahkan otakku untuk mengirim pesan kepada kawan-kawan Teikou, aku berharap aku bisa mencuri kesempatan dari hal tersebut._

_Aku tahu, Seijuurou yang lain meniatkan kumpul reuni kecil-kecilan ini untuk membahas mengenai janji yang kita ukir ketika hari kelulusan -berhadapan satu sama lain dengan tim yang berbeda untuk masing-masing orang._

_Namun bolehkah aku berkata, sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou yang mereka kenal sejak awal masuk klub basket Teikou, ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuyanya?_

_._

_Aku melihatnya._

_Ia sudah lebih tinggi, dan wajahnya pun tampak makin dewasa._

_Hati kecilku sedikit bersorak ketika ia entah secara reflek atau bagaimana, menyebut namaku -walau nama keluarga ketika tubuh ini tiba di sana._

_Sementara kepribadian keparat yang lagi satu tengah berpidato entah apa itu, aku hanya sibuk memandangi Tetsuya. Sosok yang masih aku sayangi hingga saat ini._

_._

_Cih. Pemandanganku dirusak._

_Sekarang terdapat dua cecurut berseragam Seirin tambahan yang mengekor di belakang Tetsuya._

_Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan yang berambut coklat karena ia tidak menunjukkan sikap menantang._

_"Hey, jangan menyisihkan kami juga dong."_

_Pemuda raksasa ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel._

_Sepertinya Seijuurou yang lain juga jengkel padanya._

_Untuk sekali saja, aku setuju dengan si keparat yang seenaknya mengambil alih tubuhku ini._

Kagami Taiga memang menyebalkan.

_Untuk Si Keparat, ia menyebalkan karena menantang. Untukku, dia menyebalkan karena cara ia berbicara kepada Tetsuyaku seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat dekat._

_Itu menyebalkan. Silahkan katakan aku posesif._

_Aku merasa tubuh ini menuruni tangga, dan Seijuurou yang lain tengah berbincang dengan Kagami Taiga, merespon perkataannya yang menantang._

_"Aku ingin memotong poniku yang mengganggu. Tapi sebelum itu-"_

_Oh. Kali keduanya aku setuju dengan Si Keparat ini. Silahkan katakan aku psikopat. Namun aku ingin tertawa melihatnya menebaskan gunting berpisau tajam ke pipi Kagami Taiga._

_"Kagami-kun!"_

_Cih suara Tetsuya yang khawatir._

_Kau seharusnya tidak khawatir dengannya, Tetsuya sayang._

_Jangan membuatku jengkel padamu Tetsuya._

_Namun tetap memanggil nama Kagami dengan nada khawatir, Tetsuya seakan-akan membangkang padaku, walau aku tahu ia tidak bermaksud. Karena aku sendiri sudah tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya secara personal. Lagipula bagaimana mengatur Tetsuya, mengambil alih tubuhku saja sudah setengah mati. Si Keparat belum menyerah._

_._

_"Serius, kau hanya memerintahkan kami untuk berkumpul dan membicarakan hal tidak masuk akal ini? Jangan bercanda, Akashi!" suara jengkel Aomine memasuki gendang telingaku._

_"Tidak," jawab Seijuurou._

_"Ingin membahas hal lain, namun nampaknya kalian tidak melupakan hal yang akan aku bahas. Jadi tidak usah. Sampai bertemu di lapangan." Jawaban singkat itu terlontar. Di saat itu, aku berhasil mengambil alih tubuhku walau hanya sepersekian detik. Pandangan yang tadi tidak fokus, kufokuskan untuk melihat Tetsuya sebelum tubuh ini pergi._

_Aku harap kau bisa merasakannya._

_Aku merindukanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

_._

_Pertandingan demi pertandingan berlangsung. Baik Seirin maupun Rakuzan keduanya menjalaninya dengan mulus, sama sekali tidak memasuki jurang kekalahan, walau keduanya sempat berhadapan dengan tim mantan rekan mereka di Teikou._

_Dan terbentuklah hasil, bahwa grand final dari Winter Cup adalah pertandingan antara Seirin, berjersey hitam, dengan Rakuzan, berjersey putih._

_._

_"Aku akan menceritakan kisahku semasa di Teikou dulu."_

_Tetsuya tau, hal itu seharusnya tidak diumbar lagi, mengingat hasil akhirya adalah kenangan pahit. Namun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan rasa penasaran dari rekan-rekan Seirinnya menggantung._

_Dengan sedikit rasa sakit, momen demi momen diceritakan Tetsuya._

_Tentunya hanya yang menyangkut tentang tim dari Kiseki no Sedai._

_Kenangannya bersama Akashi ditutup rapat-rapat, tidak dibiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Tetsuya tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan jika bibirnya sesumbar mengumbar hal tersebut._

_Besok, akhirnya. Ambisi yang ia impikan semenjak dahulu nyaris meraih kesuksesan. Selangkah lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di lapangan dan akan menampar rasa pahit dari kekalahan secara telak ke pipi pemuda bersurai merah menyala demi menyadarkan dan mengembalikan Akashi Seijuurou menjadi Seijuurounya yang dulu._

_Seijuurounya yang masih sampai sekarang mengisi hatinya._

_Dan ketika fajar menyingsing, membuka lembaran baru untuk kedua belah pihak._

_Mereka berhadapan di lapangan sebagai pesaing yang memperebutkan gelar juara._

_Diikat oleh benang merah, keduanya kembali bertemu._

_Dengan harapan, setelah ini semua bisa berubah seperti sedia kala._

Ah, kenapa ia jadi tidak sengaja menceritakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan basketnya.

Namun biarlah, karena kehidupannya yang berhubungan dengan bola berwarna oranye itu yang mempertemukannya dengan Seijuurou, titik awal mereka memulai kisah manisnya, juga merundung kisah pahit, yang kedepannya akan dipermainkan oleh seseorang bernama takdir, yang mengendalikan kisah keduanya layaknya pertu jukan boneka. Di mana konflik, klimaks, dan akhir dari kisah itu bisa berbanding terbalik dari prakiraam para penonton. Hanya si 'takdir' yang tahu. Dan ia hanya tersenyum misterius sebari menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Antisipasi, mencegah untaian kata mengandung 'bocoran' lolos.

 _Pengalaman cinta pertama yang rumit._ Pikir Tetsuya sementara putri kecilnya masih menatapnya dengan binar penasaran di matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> makasih yang sudah membaca, ini juga crosspost dari FFN (?) mungkin ada yang sudah membaca #diemkamu


End file.
